Despair
by Invidia1988
Summary: I wrote this after doing my own analysis to Ulquiorra. I can't really see him as a tender lover as most people make him out to be. And he would have used sex as a means of dominance of another specially Ichigo. Summary - Another way for Ulquiorra to show despair onto the Shinigami was through another means. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer at the top here.

I do not own Bleach Ulquiorra and Ichigo belong to Tite Kubo. If I did own the series Ulquiorra would have never died.

Yaoi - NC17 reading here meaning read at your own risk. I am not responsible for you the viewer to read this. I merely wrote and published this.

Pairing - Seme!Ulquiorra x Uke!Ichigo.

Information - Rape fic. This sort of thing not you well don't read it.

I own this fiction if you steal it slap your name on it and try and pass it off as yours you will sadly regret it.

By - Invidia1988 or Kiya.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first transformation the utterance of the "Isolate" to the word in Spanish "Murcielago," a language he couldn't decipher. Only to be bombarded with a black and green rain of reiatsu was the first real sign of danger to come. Ichigo had been fighting every step of the way since he first broke into the palace and was assaulted by countless enemies on their territory. To now the greatest opponent yet to clash swords, to being bested before left incapacitated in the ruins of one of the towers to slowly die only to be brought back from the brink of oblivion by something inner. Primal almost something that unnerved him. Then now after facing Grimmjow and Nnoitra nearly losing the battle to the fifth he was now crossing swords with the fourth and at first things were going well aside from the interferences of Yammy and Ishida with those two girls Menoly and Loly.

Now above the canopy he was pelted with this powerful reiatsu that overwhelmed him his senses were reeling as they was barely hearing his opponent speak warning him not to lose focus or break his guard. Reality gripped and on instinct raised his sword only to come face to face with not only a green lance that resonated power but the ever calm emerald eyes that bore down the weight of the attack using the lance to the side of his face aiming to cut off his head at the right side of his face instantly firing off his Lunar Fang in defense to the assault on his very life. He knew if he received a decapitation it would really be the end of him. It was hard to read an opponent whose expression never changed it was as he had said earlier like fighting a machine that gave no inclination to his next attack from being launched into the air like a ragdoll to being slammed into the rooftop beneath him and thrown into towers at the mere mercy of his opponent who was right there in front of him bearing down what he felt still not all of his power as if he were holding back still to show him something.

The last thrash came to him after being dropped at the Espada's feet left to gaze at the white robed feet the booted feet that stood apart while he had barely grasped the hidden meaning of Ulquiorra's words that he is an ignorant man of what despair was and that he was to be the teacher of what real fear is. That was the last thought before a dark swirl of black energy with a green outline to it emitted from his feet swirling upward almost drawing in darkness itself. The white robe was tearing off from the sheer reiatsu that was coming from the form in front. Emerald eyes were now a penetrating topaz the whites of his eyes changed to a dark black almost green but that stare unnerved him never blinking or taking his eyes off of him as the transformation took full swing.

The wings on his back looked as if they had grown wider in span the helm on his head disappeared shattering leaving behind two long horns on either side of his head. The hole in his chest also grew wider and from it looked like black blood pouring from it down the front and the back. The hair was longer in back and at his waist were two things of fluff he recognized from how they flared out leading down to the lower half covered in black fur ending at his talon like feet. His arms had the same look from clawed hands to the black fur ending at his arms. He still retained a lot of his usual features except the tearline marks looked like the hole in the center for the black blood like engraved sorrow but as a false illusion to anyone who even attempts to understand the creature that stands before him. He did not even resemble the other Hollows he had fought before when Grimmjow engaged Pantera, his swords release or when he observed Nnoitra's Santa Teresa. Ulquiorra looked like he had merged with the presence of his sword in what Ichigo could guess as a sort of "Bankai" like what he does with Zangetsu. It wasn't then that he had noticed that his mask was gone again and an overwhelming drowning sensation occurred to him. It was a nauseating feeling of wanting to fall and keep falling downward into a bottomless pit how when he encountered his crumbling inner world when he first became a representative to the Shinigami in order to save Rukia. That feeling he got when he plunged beneath the surface to find his spirit ribbon that would grant him power. That sinking feeling then was an understatement compared to what he felt now.

He could never describe the feeling even as it engulfed him freezing him still in his tracks engaging once again in idle chatter half hearing what he was saying about being "ripped to shreds" to being thrown another sudden attack this time as he was prepared for him he seemed to vanish out of sight only to appear next to him a hand firmly planted against his skull along with the feel of being shoved forcefully carried off his feet with an aimed throw into a nearby tower. He hadn't grasped what even happened before Ichigo was caught on the other side of the tower bringing him back to his senses and launched into attacking once more the fight more one sided with him on the constant defense the speed of his opponent a lot faster than his previous forms could compare.

He had almost forgot that this was the same opponent that had knocked him down the first round they clashed swords the image was unnerving the definition of demonic fitted him to the very definition. Ichigo had been struck several times even having his own sword hit into his face breaking his mask leaving him vulnerable as he lands on a tower rooftop. Clothing in tatters and shreds barely holding onto his form as they held on by willpower to that form however something else stirred that seemed to set his nerves on fire and make his blood run cold as if ice were being pumped through them. Ulquiorra's tail had wound its way around his neck looping twice and moved to restrain his wrists behind his back. Feet padded next to him walking silent with stealth grace his feet barely disrupting the sand that was on the roof except scratches along where the clawed nails press leaving indents where he had set his feet.

There was a deafening silence as the superior of the two roamed his eyes over the other. He still held his defiance even as he had thrashed him to exhaustion. His body was ready to give in but it was that unmistakable will in his eyes something he wanted to tear off since his own outburst his emotion coming out in a fit of rage. If he could imprint something into that soul it would have to suffice his means and attempts.

"Your resolve is something if not mere irritating. Never has my hand been forced to deal with a human soul come to a thought like this." The tail twitched and raising a hand as he spoke he shreds the remains of the clothing enough to his liking. They had time before the girl and the Quincy would even reach their location he could sense their climb when his reiatsu pushed them down during his transformation to the second form. Amber eyes merely penetrate into the other's soul as if he were finally reading fear into them. "I will make sure you remember this. Even if I should fall to your blade, you Ichigo Kurosaki will remember this moment as your shame. Be reason as to how you will never look your Nakama in the eye without remembering. Or finding your love in one of them how this will keep you haunted in the back of your mind. As the very thing you fight your pride your undoing in the end as a countless miscalculation. A foreseeable and predictable outcome in the right hands. It is surprising Nnoitra did not beat me to this." He trails off and doesn't bother with that first impression of what humans hold dear from firsts. Throwing the reaper down and keeping that tail in place around the wrists as he pulls at the hakama in the right place enough for him to make use of his body.

Penetrating without a hesitation and working the other into a frenzy of protests of pleas to quit not able to even comprehend the idea of what was happening to him by another male. The act itself was pure dominance there was no love, blood served as a painful lubrication making it a slight easier to slide but there nothing special other than the fact it was a victory psychologically. If he had been capable of expressing his emotions he was certain he would be grinning like that fifth fool on many other inferiors before him. He held his restraint and even worked the other into forced pleasure making it a sick and twisted enjoyment which later would haunt him as someone that enjoyed his advance even as they release in mere quiet moans and a forceful scream from the orange haired one.

There was another unsettling silence as clothing was rearranged to hide the shame his pleasure brought forth. It was time to bring the finale up as Ulquiorra sensed the others drawing nearer. One pausing behind the other the girl behind the Quincy only pushing pass him to see with her own eyes as her nakama was held by her captive in an unnerving manner with that tail pressed like a hangman's noose over the gallows to be dropped. She stood paralyzed as words tossed out would later haunt her as she screamed in protest as a clawed finger presses to the center of Ichigo's chest in an unmistakable manner and all other protests on ears that will never listen to her as the hand fires off a point blank range cero creating the large hole that rivaled his own and very defined to illustrate the words to the girl below tossing the dying body off as nothing to him. Even as she called her Rikka to catch and heal it was no use and futile on a dead soul he had headed her off cutting her off from approaching the body only to have an arrow flash pass him.

Another fight in the name of defending his home to do his job in keeping the girl in the realm it was the same result as when he dealt with the reaper. An unyielding desire to protect and one that knew nothing of his power even as he tore the arm off sending him back to the girl crying and frozen with fear caught with disbelief of another friend fighting for her sake. She was lost in her wailing for the love of her life to save her chanting the name endlessly as if it would bring him back and to his dismay working as the form on the floor rises from the ground while Ulquiorra looms over the girl to instill that fear into her.

This form had him on the defense with speed and regeneration to rival his own even as he used his higher attacks that devastated other enemies to being dwindled down to nothing even blown half apart by a similar attack he used on the host. He had even complimented it for being raw and primal like he had been. The way to admit defeat by an opponent that deserved the praise to him he had killed the original soul that was a victory in itself that no other soul would be able to touch. His last efforts to bring that unyielding raging creature down as it raised an attack to the girl in the last ounce of strength to protect was the slice to the horn breaking the mask and leaving him coming back to his senses. The beast within the reaper served in restoring the boy back to a complete stage repairing that hole signifying that he would not die so easy.

Accepting the defeat and how he would not be finished off was how it would end. He knew as a regular human soul Ichigo would never stand a chance even as his body dissolved to ash the last raised effort to grasp the girl's hand only to slip away and into a familiar feeling of contentment he hadn't felt since he broke that mask part. Understanding that last second of what happiness was and the close sensation of "void" was. The last look on the reaper was something only he understood from the haunted eyes that couldn't look at his friends in victory even as he understood that he would have an easy win there was already an acceptance in his own loss and a victory to the Espada that will never be spoken to those friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

here...


End file.
